A Bird's Eye View: Part III
by Baybeetricia
Summary: This is the final part of the A bird's eye view trilogy. This can be read by itself but it would be best to read the first two. Disclaimer: I own nothing


**A Bird's Eye View: Part III: An Engagement Party to Remember**

**This is officially the last chapter to the "Bird's Eye View" trilogy. This one will be a bit different that the other two. This one actually has a story surrounding it; and the story is ACTUALLY mentioned. **

**This will, kind of, be a story all on it's own. You could read the other parts as well but this could be read by itself.**

**Aside from the many views that will be accompanied with this story, that plot is mostly the same. Views on Hermione and Draco's relationship...with the addition of a few new plots. Ron seeks revenge, Pansy seeks revenge and with them combined, they could do some serious damage; or could they?**

**Come along on the journey with me to Hermione and Draco's unforgettable engagement party. This is definately one you would not want to miss.**

**Summary:**

**As many of you already know, Hermione and Draco are engaged and the invitations have already been distributed. Everyone who is everyone has been invited, including the infamous Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and the ever-present Witch Weekly. Everything seems perfect, but believe me, it is not as it seems.**

**Note:**

**Here is the invitation:**

**Invitation:**

**You are cordially invited to the formal engagement of Draco Xavier Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger. This joyous occassion, which will be shared with numerous family and friends, will be the engagement of the year and having you there will make it complete.**

**Venue: Ballroom of Malfoy Manor**

**Date: July 15th, 2006**

**Time: 7:00 p.m.- until**

**We can't wait to see you there!**

**Story:**

"Mmm...Draco; we have to stop."

Draco sucked on her neck harder and said "Stop what; Love?"

"Mmm...Draco, the party is starting soon."

He kissed down her neck and said "And so? Let's make them wait."

"Draco, honey; it's not right."

He bit gently into her collarbone and pressed her deeper into the mattress. "It's not about being right; it's about what we wanna do."

"Mmm.."

"Now..." he started unbuttoning her blouse and continued "..the question is, do you want to or not?"

"You know I want to; but..."

"But nothing. I want to and you know you want to so just forget about everything and focus on us and the pleasure I'm going to give you."

She smiled, seductively, and said "Is that so?"

He smirked and said "Oh, yes."

Draco then kissed her softly on the lips and continued to unbutton her blouse. As soon as he was done, he ripped the shirt off her body. Hermione gasped and said "Draco! You know this is my favorite blouse."

"Yes I know. And I will buy you 10 more if i have to. Just relax and don't worry about anything."

He leaned over and kissed her and was surprised when she flipped him over; so he was beneath her.

"I see someone is fiesty today."

Hermione then giggled and said "Well I can't deny that."

She then dipped her head to whisper in his ears; but nibbled on it instead. He groaned and inhaled loudly when he felt her tongue on his neck. While she assaulted his neck, she also began unbuttoning his shirt. Not before long his shirt was wide open, showing his chiseled chest, and she was kissing her way down it.

As soon as she arrived to his belt buckle she smirked. Within seconds she knew she could have him beg her so she slowly, unbuckled the belt and slipped it from the loops. She then unbuttoned his jeans and dragged it down his tone thighs and off his body. Being that Draco was semi, or better yet, two-thirds nude he thought it was time to switch the game so he flipped her over; again.

He didn't even waste any time, he unzipped her short jeans pants, took them off of her, threw them over his shoulder and puller her closer to him. Not before long he had her moaning under him. The thing is that they weren't having intercourse. They were having a very steamy oral session in which Hermione was the patient and Draco was the doctor.

Draco slowly removed his fingers, licked them, rid her of her undergarments, took of his boxers, and kissed her passionately. He rubbed himself against her and positioned himself to enter her. As soon as he inched into her, Winky, their loyal house-elf, popped into the room and said "Master, the caterers are here."

Draco's head snapped so fast the elf almost had a heart-attack. "Winky, didn't I tell you to never disturb me when I am in here with my wife."

"I know Master, but Mistress told me to..."

"Winky, but I gave you specific orders..." but he was interrupted by a moan Hermione made under him. He looked down at her, licked his lips and said "Winky, leave please. I'll let it go; just don't do it again."

Winky breathed a sigh of relief, vowed to iron his ears, and said "Yes, master, Winky will never do it again. Winky will remember. Winky will always remember..."and he vanished.

Draco rocked his hips, rthymically, and watched Hermione bite her bottom lip. She then opened her eyes and said "Draco, honey..." -moan- "...I told you not to be..Oh Merlin, don't stop...so mean to Winky. He is...don't stop; harder...Winky is so kind."

Draco thrusted faster and said "Hermione, now is not the time to talk about Winky..." but he didn't get to finish because Blaise burst into the room. The sight that met his eyes were nothing he wanted to see in a million years. I mean he couldn't see Hermione but the view, of Draco's pale ass, he saw far to often and he didn't like it; at all.

"Damn it, are you two always going at it like rabbits?

Hermione then gasped and looked under Draco's arms, since she couldn't see over them. She didn't get to say anything because Draco said "And why do you always have a habit of walking in on us when we shag like rabbits?"

"Because you two will do it any and everywhere as long as you have a flat surface to push her against."

That gained him a chuckle from Draco, followed by a groan and a moan from Draco and Hermione. They were both breathing hard and then Blaise said "If I had known that trying to remind you to of your own engagement party would be a recommendation I was extremely wrong. I am now, definately, scarred for like."

Hermione laughed at Blaise and said "Blaise, you know what Draco and I do from the start so why is it such a big deal when we do? As far as I know you have been "scarred" numerous time but yet you still fail to remember to knock before entering."

Draco laughed at his fiancee's intelligence, and said to Blaise "You heard the lady; knock before entering. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll like to get dress."

"That's my cue to go. I don't need to see anymore of your body than I already have Draco." and with that said he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Hermione then told Draco "Hon, do you think next time you can remember to actually lock the bedroom door?"

"And why should I do that? It's our house."

"It may be our house but if you actually do lock the door, then we won't have any..." Draco then, gently, slid out of her and laid next to her. She exhaled silently and concluded "...unexpected visitors."

Draco kissed her, passionately, and said "Okay, love. I'll remember that. So why don't we take a shower and get dressed?"

Hermione giggled at Draco's audacity and said "Sure; let's go." She then made her way out of the bed, took Draco by the hand and dragged him into the bathroom; but not before she locked the door behind them.

**30 minutes later**

Hermione and Draco finally made their appearance downstairs. But at this time the Malfoy Ballroom was completed and utterly beautiful. The ceiling had a enchantment to portray a starry night, the room was filled with tables clothed with white french silk, white chairs that were covered with the same white silk as the table, and floating enchanted lit candles. The tables had a decorative centerpiece of a combination of red and white roses. Also aligning the walls were the buffet tables and the table set up for Hermione and Draco; alone.

The buffet table consisted of pastries, appetizers, deserts, Belgian, French and English chocolates, fruits, tiny appetizer plates and utensils...everything you would need for a buffet table; except the actually entree, which will be served by the many butlers in the manor.

But the table designed for Draco and Hermione was completely different. It had the finest red silk table cloth with white silk covering their chairs. Their centerpiece consisted of a complete vase of the finest white roses anyone could imagine. One could think that they were imported from one of the leading gardening store in France but truthfully they were imported from their French Manor in the heart of Paris. Their plates were their finest china set in the house. White plates lined with their names in gold around the edges. A perfect table for a perfect couple.

As they arrived to the bottom of the stairs they noticed that a few people were starting to arrive. They weren't downstairs for good; they only came to see how things looked. They weren't even dressed for the engagement party. As soon as they caught a glimpse of it, they tip-toed up stairs; or at least tried because they were stopped by Narcissa.

"Draco, Hermione. Where are you going?"

With that said, everyone present turned their attention to the couple who were trying to sneak back upstairs. Draco turned to Hermione, whispered something to her, and while she walked upstairs he turned around to face the many people. "Mother, what a pleasure it is to see you."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow and said "Draco; what's going on?"

"Nothing mother. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you were trying to sneak upstairs."

"Probably to shag" Blaise mumbled but was heard by everyone in the room.

Draco glared at him, looked back at his mother and said "Mother, so you honestly think I would attend my engagement party looking like this?"

She looked him over and shock her head "Well that is understandable just don't be long."

He smiled sweetly at her, said "I won't" and then looked over to Blaise and mouthed "You will pay for that."

He then turned on his heel and ascended upstairs.

**-!-!-!-**

When he arrived there, he met Hermione biting her bottom lip and debating with herself whether she should wear the black strapless or the plain green dress. Before she could open up her mouth to ask Draco which one he preferred he said "Wear the green old."

She turned around, smiled and said "Thanks honey. I couldn't decide. But out of curiosity why the green?"

Draco smirked, walked over to her and said "Because it clings to your body like a second skin and because you look absolutely stunning in green."

Hermione blushed and said "Okay, well I'll go change then. I'll be back."

She began to make her way to the bathroom but Draco's voice stopped her "Why are you going in the bathroom? You could change in front of me you know? It's not like I've never seen each...and every...single...part...of your body."

"Yes well that is precisely why I don't want to change in front of you." She then closed the bathroom door and locked it.

Draco groaned loudly, walked into his wardrobe, got his attire and began changing.

**-!-!-!-**

Within minutes he was done and awaiting Hermione to make her grand appearance out of the locked bathroom. He was sitting on the bed for about 15 minutes until she finally unlocked the door and stepped out. When she did his heart stopped. This was not the dress he thought it was. It had to be new; just had to be. This scarlet green dress clung to her so much it left little to the imagination. It dropped low on the bust and showed good much cleavage...but not even to be considered as a slut. But when she turned around Draco got so hard he almost came in his finely pressed dress pants. It had no material on the back of the dress, excluding the material that started by the swell of her hips, it only had a lined jewel of diamonds on a thin rope that started from the knot on the string from her neck and ran straight down until it vanished into the material by her hips.

Draco took a deep breath and swallowed hard. By the look on his face he wanted to forget about the engagement party and just peel that dress off of her, and then fuck her like mad; but he know she wouldn't do that. He would have to do more foreplay then that. If he did that then he could... but he was brought out of his thinking by her asking "Draco, honey, how do I look?"

He looked her in the eyes and said, huskily, "You look amazing. If this party wasn't so important I would say 'fuck it" and then fuck you right here and now but..." he exhaled loudly and concluded "...it's not possible. So let's just go downstairs and show those other people what they don't have."

Hermione rolled her eyes, took his outstretched hands and walked out of the door.

**-!-!-!-**

The time was 7:35 and everyone was wondering when the guests of honor were. It was okay to be fashionably late but damn! 35 minutes? There was no doubt that pictures were being taken by the newspapers and magazines present to show the luxuries a Malfoy woman would get. People were crowded around the buffet table sampling the many delicacies available. Everyone who was everyone was present...well not everyone. Neither Pansy, Ron or Lavender was there. Many noticed but just though they were running late; but were they really? Only time will tell.

Not minutes later Hermione came downstairs on Draco's arm and when I say that nobody stopped whatever they were doing and stared I would be lying. Even Lucius, who, at first, would not allow her to be accepted in the Malfoy family, had to admit that Draco made a lovely choice. She was intelligent, smart, witty, and now that he can see clearly, absolutely beautiful. Even though he admitted as such, he could never, and will never, admit that to Draco. It will seem like he has won the battle; and he would never allow anyone to have that hold over him.

Aside from Lucius, men all around the room were spitting out their wine and staring at Hermione while the females glared holes in her. If they only knew that Hermione and Draco were both laughing in their minds about everyone's expression then no one would ever gawk at them again.

As soon as they got to the bottom stairs the announcer, whom was in the far left of the room, said "And we finally introduce the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." The room erupted in cheers and whistles; but everyone was not clapping...and those persons were Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. The two of them were far from happy. They were furious...and tonight, they were going to make sure they leave with the ones they love.

**-!-!-!-**

The party was going great for the first hour or so until Ron and Pansy decided to put their plan into action; but not before they had a little dispute of their own. It wasn't suppose to be anything dramatic but it turned out to be just that.

Pansy and Ron were in a little corner discussing the plans when Ron decided that he wanted to attack Draco. That set off the alarm in Pansy's head and she said that if Ron wanted to attack Draco then she gets to attack Hermione. She knew that Ron wouldn't like that so she was satisfied when he declined on the offer. But when she heard Ron mumble that he will attack Draco before the night is out, she got furious and the argument continued as such:

"What did you just say?"

Ron looked at her like a deer caught in headlights and asked "What?"

Her voice escalated and said "You heard what I said."

"Why should you care anyway? He is not with you so just stick to the plan."

"Why should I when you won't hold up to your end of the bargain?"

"Because..." he walked dangerous close to her and said "...I said so. So stick to the plan and I will stick to mine."

Pansy narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and said "Is that suppose to scare me?"

Her voice grew louder by the minute and people turned to stare at them; but they had no idea.

"It is suppose to do whatever it is suppose to do; so stop trying to make it seem like it will only benefit you because it won't."

"Oh..." she laughed sarcastically and said "..and, pray tell, whom else will it benefit? Not your sorry ass!"

"Why you little bit..."

She shaked her finger in his face, smiled sickenly sweet and said "Such language Ron."

"I'll show you language. If this means so much to you why don't you do yourself you pug-faced wench!"

"Why you fucking red head bastard..." she then slapped him hard...which gained numerous "ouch" from around the room, moved closer to him and concluded "I hope she drops you on your ass when you belong." With that said she stormed away from him. And to think that this only started over who will attack whom.

**-!-!-!-**

Anyway, after Ron was completely humiliated by Pansy he did the only thing he could to drown out the many snickers from the guest. He got smashed! And when i say he got smashed I mean completely and utterly smashed. So smashed that he couldn't stand straight, he was seeing double and everything was blurry. That's what I call smashed.

Aside from that, everything went back to normal; that is until he saw Hermione and Draco together. He staggered over to them and stood beside Hermione. She didn't even notice him until he tried to put his arm around her waist but his hands collided with Draco's instead. Draco's head snapped to look at the person who owned the hand and he narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to make it seem obvious, as to turn every head to him so he gently, but subtly, pushed Ron's hand away from his and far from Hermione; but Ron wasn't having any of it. He put his hand back, but this time it collided with Hermione's bare back and she turned to look at him.

You could see the shock on her face but all Ron did was he whispered in her ear and said "Hermione, while you still can...walk away from Malfoy."

She looked at him quizzically, sniffed the breath that he so proudly blew in her face, and said "Ron, are you drunk?"

"No, Hermione. I'm not drunk. I am completely sober and I've just come to my senses. I want you to get away from Malfoy and be with me."

Draco on the other hand didn't know what was going on with the two because he was in a deep conversation with one of his long time friends from Paris, when he turned his head to glance at Hermione and found her trying to get Ron's arm from around her. He quickly excused himself and moved, swiftly, over to Hermione and pulled her from Ron's embrace. Ron looked at him like he was going to murder him, then he looked her Hermione and whispered "Why won't you be with me?"

To tell you the honest truth, his whisper was not considered a whisper it was much like a strained yell. But anyway back to the story. That caught everyone's attention, well everyone who was there actually. Lavender was not there, neither was Parvati and Padma. They had gone to explore the Manor...on Hermione and Draco's approval of course. Everyone looked at the three and stopped moving. Even the music stopped.

Ron, didn't even pay attention to that. He looked at Hermione depserately and said "Answer me, Hermione. Why won't you be with me?"

She tried to reason with him but he wouldn't have any of it. He asked it again and she said "Ron, you're not thinking straight. You are drunk. I think it would be wise if you went home."

"I don't need to go home. I just want to know why you won't be with me."

But this time Draco stopped her and said "You want to know why she doesn't want to be with you?"

"I never asked you ferret."

"Well she doesn't want to hurt you so I will do the honors. She doesn't want to be with you because she has me."

"And what has that got to do with anything?"

"It has to do with alot. If she was with you she wouldn'd have lived the life she is living now."

"I said I never asked you anything."

"Now listen here and listen good Weasel. Don't you dare, and I repeat, don't you dare come up in my engagement party talking bullshit about Hermione not being with you. It's your own fucking fault that we're together in the first place."

"Don't you blame this on me."

"I can and I will because everyone knows it's true. If you weren't to hung up on fucking everything with legs and breast then you might have still had her now. But as they say your lost is my gain."

"Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black. You talk about me fucking everything with legs and breasts? What about your reputation in school huh? You would fuck anyone..."

"Correction weasel, I never cheated on anyone I went with."

"Oh and isn't that right?"

"Yes, they all knew what they were getting themselves into from the beginning so do't try to make me seem like a bad guy you asswipe."

"You cheated on Pansy with Hermione and you say that they knew from the beginning?"

"Is that what she's telling everyone? Well let me correct your puny little mind. Pansy was the one who would fuck around. She cheated on me...and I know a certain redhead who knows exactly what I'm talking about."

Ron, who would have turned beet red from embarassment if he knew what was going on, got fed up of talking and decided to attacked Draco but he wasn't prepared for Draco's fist colliding with his jaw.

**-!-!-!-**

Hermione, who was listening to that, gasped and looked at Ron. Not only did Ron cheat on her with Lavender but he cheated on her with Pansy too. This was getting to be to much for her. So she told Draco, that she wasn't feeling well so she would go upstairs. He looked at her with concern and asked "Are you alright, baby?"

She bit her lip, shook her head, positively, because if she spoke she know it would say the opposite of what she just told him, kissed him firmly on the lips and made her way upstairs. But while she was moving through the crowd someone pulled her hair. She gasped as the grip got tighter and she was pulled towards the person. Not to her surprise it was no other than Pansy Parkinson.

She got out of Pansy's gripped, turn to glare at her and said, calmly, "What can I do for you, Parkinson?"

"You really want to know what you can do for me?"

"By all means, yes." Hermione said sarcastically; but Pansy didn't notice.

"Okay, I want you to give up Draco."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and said "And why would I do that?"

"Because it would save you your pretty little face."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

By now the crowd had already switched from Draco and Ron, because Ron was knocked out on the floor and Draco's dress jacket was across his chair and his sleeves were folded. Hermione looked at Ron on the ground and looked at Pansy and said "Did you two plan this?"

Pansy looked surprised for a moment and said "He told you?"

That gained many gasped and many flashed of the camera. "So it's true? You two planned this? And why would you do that?"

"Because I always get what I want."

"Not to burst your bubble, but now is an exception because you won't get him."

"And who is going to stop him?"

"There is no one to stop him because he doesn't want you."

"And who would not want me?"

"Well not Draco for that matter."

Pansy's voice switched quickly and she said "Enough of the niceness. If you don't give him to me then I will have to take him from you."

"I am not into your games Parkinson. They're getting so tired."

But Pansy didn't get to answer because Parvati, Padma and Lavender showed up and said "Pansy why wouldn't you leave Hermione alone. She isn't into your shit!"

"Stay out of this. This is between me and her."

"But when you say her you are referring to us. We would not let you destroy her engagement party."

Pansy looked at Lavender and said "And why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be comforting your little boyfriend?"

"What has hell has he got to do with this?"

"Oh, so you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That Ron wasn't such a faithful boyfriend to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that while you were probably worrying about where he is; he was with me."

That gained more gasped. I mean everyone knew it from when Draco said it but to actually hear her was another.

"You slutty bitch! I can't believe you. You are just like everyone says you are...a whore."

"I'm a whore?"

"Yes. What else do you call a person who sleeps with someone else's man?"

"Wow...doesn't this all sound familiar..."

But she didn't get the finish because Lavender pounced on her and Parvati and Padma joined in.

I mean...If you could see the hair pulling and the screaming and the scratching going on between the three girls you would have died. Lavender scratched up Pansy's face while Pansy started ripping the material off of Padma and Parvati's dress. I mean, it was every man's fantasy. Many people were rooting for Pansy to get a black eye and when it happened many people cheered. It was truly an unfair fight because Pansy was getting ganged by all of them. It was 3:1.

Suddenly Padma and Parvati pulled away from Pansy and left her for Lavender to finish. But there wasn't much more that Pansy could take. She had a black eye, a swollen lip, a bruised cheek, and her hair was all over the place; including the ground. Lavender was sprouting a bruised cheek while Padma and Parvati was only sprouting a torn gown. Lavender walked slowly up to the swaggling Pansy and said "Oh, you think that you could just sleep with Ron and I'll happy about it? Well that's where you're wrong..." -slap- "..I am far from happy; but you know what? You can have him. He's no good anyway. Doesn't even last 2 minutes." With that said she stormed over to Ron and started to wake him up.

When she saw that he wasn't getting up, she kicked him; that surely got him moving. He groaned, opened one eye and asked "Hermione; is that you?"

"No it's no Hermione you son-of-a-bitch! It's Lavender."

That surely got him awake. He rose up so quickly you could have sworn someone used a spell on him. He looked at her and said "Lavender, honey, what's the matter?"

"Don't you _Lavender, honey_, me. You know what the fuck is the matter."

He looked confused for a minute and then when he saw her look at Pansy his eye widen. I mean he had never seen Pansy so messed up. He looked scared for a minute and then said "Lavender, it was all her idea. She said that we could get together to get Hermione and Malfoy."

She crossed her arms and said "Get together; huh? So was that before or after you fucked her?"

Ron's mouth dropped open and he began, stuttering "Well, I, um, you see, I um..."

But he didn't get to finish because Lavender cut him off and said "Save it. It doesn't even matter anymore because you two deserve each other. Both of you are evil, conniving and worthless. I hope you have a nice life together."

She then walked off but Ron rushed to her and asked "What are you trying to say; Lavender?"

"I'm saying that we are through Ron. I've had enough of your shit!"

Ron, who didn't want to be anymore embarassed that he was for the night, said "Okay, fine. Go ahead. You weren't that good in bed anyway."

That caused more flashes from cameras to go off and more "oohs" to be heard. She spun around slowly and said "So that is how you want to end this? Fine, I'll play your game. You say I'm not good in bed? What about you Mr. minute man?..." Many females snickered and the males said "ouch"

"It sure isn't me your talking about. It must be someone else you fucked."

"Well it isn't. I'm talking about you. But you know i'm glad this happened. Now i can find someone who is bigger than a pinky finger." That caused many people to start laughing and she walked away.

**-!-!-!-**

Now Draco, who was sitting at his table, was just laughing at all of the entertainment one little party can cause when his father came to sit down next to him. He looked at Draco and said "Now, son. Now you see why I didn't like that Parkinson girl."

Draco turned to his father and burst out laughing.

Lucius then said "Anyway, I came over here to discuss this reputation in school."

"It's not going to happen."

Lucius gave up quickly because he knew he wasn't going to get it out of Draco and said "Fine. Well then your mother and I are turning in early. She said if you need anything owl and let her know."

Draco smiled at his father and said "Okay, tell mother I said goodbye."

"Okay. Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Father."

After Lucius left Draco noticed Hermione walking over to their table. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. She gratefully took it and exhaled loudly. He leaned over to her, inhaled her scent and said "Exhausting party?"

Hermione turned to look at him and said "It wasn't suppose to be like this."

"I know love, but how about we spice it up?"

"Draco, this party can't get any more spiced up than it already is."

"Oh?"

He then leaned over to her and began nibbling her earlobes. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Draco then began to nibble his way from her earlobe to her neck and then to her lips. When their lips finally met, several cameras went off and they broke the kiss to see almost every camera in their ballroom on them. Hermione blushed and looked away.

After a few minutes, everything went back to normal like it was the first hour of the party. Well, not really because everyone was talking about the three separate entertainment sessions that took place. Hermione, who was still sitting with Draco scanned the room and within minutes her eyes fell on Harry and Ginny. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice her; but when they did they started laughing. She smiled at them, and said to Draco "At least it's good to know that someone enjoyed the party."

Draco kissed her neck and said "Yes." He then moved his lips to her collarbone and sucked on it. Hermione's eyes closed and she moaned. She was enjoying his ministries so much that she didn't notice Blaise, Harry and Ginny standing in front of their table. Someone cleared their throat and she opened her eyes. When her eyes fell on them she blushed and said "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. We just came to say goodnight."

She smiled and said "Goodnight guys, I can't wait to see you at the wedding."

"Okay 'mione see you." Then Ginny and Harry left.

Blaise looked at Draco, gave him and nod and said "Just don't have to much fun." And he left.

**-!-!-!-**

Within an hour everyone left and Hermione and Draco were finally alone. He didn't even bother to take her up to the room he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She groaned in his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. He then started to grind his hips against her pelvic bone and was awarded by a moan.

He reached behind her and untied her knot and let the material just slip from her body. What met his eyes was something he wasn't prepared for. Hermione was in nothing but a silk green thong. He swallowed loudly, silently said a spell that rid him of his clothes and he quickly put a hardened nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and groaned when her head collided with the wall behind her.

Before she could register what was happening, Draco ripped the thong, lift her up and pushed her against the wall. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and he thrusted himself into her, hard. She bit into his neck and moaned. With every thrust her back collided with the hard surface behind her; but she didn't complain because she was enjoying it.

After several thrust, Hermione came hard and fast, while taking Draco with her. They held on to one another for a few minutes until Draco slipped out of her. He held her until she got her balance back and said "This is what I call the perfect ending of an engagement party."

Hermione giggled, kissed Draco, pick up their clothes, grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

**-!-!-!-**

When they woke up the next morning, they met several owls perched on their window sill. A few look familiar so Hermione got out of bed, put on a robe, let them all in, gave them a treat and took the letters. One of the owl weren't carrying a letter it was carrying a newspaper. So she took it, walked over to the bed, got back under the covers, and opened it. What her eyes met were so hilarious she couldn't help but laugh.

Draco turned over by the sound of her voice and he mumbled "What's so funny, love?"

She looked at him and said "Look at this Draco."

So he opened his eyes and started laughing. There on the front page of the Daily Prophet was the headline:

**"Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley plummeled at the Engagement Party of the Century."**

**by: Lavender Brown**


End file.
